


A Warm Welcome

by ratbox



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Moomins (Mumintroll | Moomins), Spring, let them love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratbox/pseuds/ratbox
Summary: snufkin comes back a few days late. and once he arrives, he and moomin go out alone, together.





	A Warm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST MOOMIN FIC THINGY :D I LOVE MOOMIN SM   
> LET SNUFKIN LOVE MOOMIN OK  
> its just a oneshot sowwy

Spring had begun in Moominvalley. The sun was bright, and warm, and flowers had started to bloom. The sky was clear, and remained the same perfect blue colour as it usual was during the spring. Moomin was standing out on the porch, awaiting the arrival of Snufkin. It was already a few days into spring, and he wasn’t here yet. It wasn’t bold to say that Moomin was worrying.

“What if something happened to him?” Moomin asked, looking down to Little My who had just joined him on the porch. She climbed up to the railing, and sat, looking forward to the small river, and the bridge that crossed it, where Snufkin usually sat and either fished, or played his harmonica.

“I’m sure he’s fine. He’s Snufkin.” Little My replied. “Don’t worry your tail off, Moomin.”

Moomin sighed, and propped his elbows up on the porch railing, putting his chin into his hands. “I’ll try not to.”

Little My looked to Moomin. “Why don’t we go do something?” She asked. “Find something exciting to do. A little start-of-spring adventure?”

“Maybe later. I want to wait for Snufkin.”

“It’s like watching paint dry, Moomin.” Little My said.

“I’m fine with that.” Moomin replied. He kept his eyes glued to the forrest that Snufkin usually came home from. Snufkin was never this late. What was going on?

“You’re no fun.” Little My jumped off the railing, and onto the green grass in front of the porch. She looked back to Moomin, and crossed her arms. “I’m going to go find someone to bug. If I see Snufkin along the way, I’ll run straight back.” She said.  
  
Moomin nodded, his chin still in his hands. “Okay.”

Little My hummed, and ran off, going to go find the mailman, or someone to bother.

Moomin stayed in place, anxiously awaiting the return of Snufkin.   
  
And finally, after what seemed like hours of waiting, he heard the familiar sound of Snufkin’s harmonica. Moomin perked up, and he looked beyond the bridge, to the forest, where he saw Snufkin. He let out a breath of relief, and ran, stumbling off the porch. “Snufkin!” 

Snufkin smiled into his harmonica to Moomin. He took his instrument away from his mouth, and gripped it in his hand. “Moomin!”

Moomin was the only person that Snufkin ever really wanted to be around. He wasn’t much of a people person. But Moomin was an exception. It was easy to say that he loved him. Of course Snufkin could stand Sniff, Little My, Snork Maiden, and the others who often tagged along on their adventures, but Moomin was the one who he really cared about.

Snufkin decided to meet Moomin half-way, starting to run towards him. Once the two met, their arms wrapped around each other, and they hugged.   
  
“Where were you?” Moomin asked. “I was getting worried.”  
  
“I found this beautiful place, Moomin. I got distracted and ended up staying there longer than I should have. But it’s not far from here. I want to show it to you.” Snufkin answered, pulling back to look at Moomin.  
  
Moomin smiled. “You just got back and you already want to go and do something?”

Snufkin nodded. “Absolutely.”

“Then let’s do it.”

“It’s just us, okay?” Snufkin said. “No Little My, or Snork Maiden… no Sniff. Just us.”  
  
Moomin nodded quickly in response. “Okay.”

Snufkin pocketed his harmonica. He adjusted his hat, and took Moomin’s hand. “Come on.” He started to walk. Moomin kept a hold of Snufkin’s hand, following suit alongside him. They started to make their way through the forest where Snufkin had just come from. 

There was something about walking through the dense trees, hand in hand with Snufkin that was tranquil to Moomin. It was perfect, really. Birds chirped, and the light breeze in the air rustled at the trees. It was peaceful. And despite the fact that Snufkin’s hand was a lot smaller than Moomin’s, it seemed to be a perfect fit.

The journey to the destination wasn’t too bad. It was long, but it wasn’t terrible. Besides, Moomin had Snufkin there to keep him company. There were no other distractions except him.

Snufkin hadn’t lied about the area being beautiful. A tree stood tall on top of a green hill, paved with flowers. And once you climbed up the hill, you could see the ocean. It was spectacular. The two sat down under the tree. “You’re right, Snufkin, this is amazing.”

“I know.” Snufkin looked out to the body of water in front of him, a soft smile on his face. He took off his hat, and placed it beside him, letting the light breeze comb through his hair. Moomin looked over to him, admiring how calm he looked. Well, and he just admired Snufkin in general.

Moomin didn’t know if it was normal to feel the way he felt about Snufkin, but it was a feeling that he couldn’t fight. Snufkin was his closest friend, and he had learned over the years that he was in love with him. He didn’t let anything show, though; too afraid to lose him. Moomin glanced around at all of the flowers that sat in the grass. He started to pick some, weaving them into a flower crown for Snufkin.

Snufkin looked over at Moomin worked away on a flower crown. His smile grew a bit, and he started on one for Moomin. They two sat quietly, listening to the sound of waves hitting the land, and the breeze. And soon, they had a flower crown completed for each other. 

Moomin smiled to Snufkin, and place the flower crown over his head. Snufkin did the same to Moomin. They shared a moment where they just smiled to each other. It was nice. Very nice.

Snufkin had the same feelings that Moomin had for him. He didn’t think it was as abnormal, and he figured that Moomin was aware by now. But Moomin was oblivious. “You look very handsome, Moomin.” He said.

Moomin’s face went red. It was obvious, due to his lack of pigment. “As do you, Snufkin.”

Snufkin let out a happy sigh, and laid back, resting himself against Moomin. He looked out the ocean still. “It’s nice to just be able to be here with you alone, Moomin.”

“I agree.” Moomin said. He hesitated for a moment, before putting a hand on Snufkin’s shoulder. 

“Can I tell you something, Moomin?” Snufkin asked.

“Of course.”

“I love you.” 

Moomin looked down to Snufkin, his brows furrowed. “What?”

“I love you, Moomin.” Snufkin repeated.

“In what way?” Moomin asked.  
  
“In the way that MoominMama loves MoominPapa.” Snufkin answered.  
  
Moomin’s face heated up even more. He looked to the ocean, his heart racing in his chest. “Really?”

Snufkin nodded. “You’re the only person that I look forward to being with. And I’ve known you for a long time, Moomin. Over the many years I’ve known you, I’ve grown to really love you. It’s weird, isn’t it?”

Moomin shook his head. “Not at all. I love you, too, Snufkin.”

“In what way?”

“In the same way that you love me.”

Snufkin’s smile grew more. “That’s nice to hear.” He closed his eyes, resting more into Moomin. “You’re pretty great, Moomin.”

“You are, too, Snufkin.” Moomin looked back to the boy who had just confessed to him. “I actually kind of wish that you would have told me this sooner.”

“I would have. I was just nervous. And I never got the chance, because we rarely got the time alone. That’s another reason why I’m so late coming back. I figured that Little My would get bored of waiting, and end up just running off to do something of her own. Sniff is probably still sleeping. Not sure about Snork Maiden… Little My is probably bugging her.” Snufkin explained. “So, I had it all planned out.”

“Wow.” Moomin was amazed that he’d put so much thought into this. “It’s sweet that this was so important to you.”

“Of course it’s important to me, Moomin. You’re important to me, so thus, this is important.” Snufkin replied. He moved a hand up to hold the one that Moomin had rested on his shoulder.  
  
“What are we going to tell everyone?” Moomin suddenly asked.

“Nothing yet.” Snufkin answered. “We keep this a secret for a little while. Then gradually tell everyone that we’re… together?”  
  
Moomin nodded. “Together.”

“Great.” 

Moomin rested his head against Snufkin’s, and closed his eyes, relishing this moment. “Thank you for this, Snufkin.”  
  
“Of course.” Snufkin traced his fingers against the back of Moomin’s hand. He opened his eyes, and lifted his head away from Moomin, looking over to him. With that, he kissed his snout, offering his smile to him.

Moomin’s face was still a dark red. This was all so foreign, but it felt so right. 

Snufkin went back to laying against him. This was a very good day. He took out his harmonica, and started to play a song. Moomin let out a soft breath of contentment, and closed his eyes against, resting against Snufkin as he played. 

Yeah.   
Today was good.


End file.
